


Star Wolf

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: The Zire Wolves were thought to be completely wiped out after a long war between them and the Katians. Not everyone is gone though... The last of the royal Zire Wolves are still alive and she's ready to protect her people.





	Star Wolf

Zire Wolves were thought to be completely extinct, wiped out by their enemies the Katians.

Zire Wolves were a humanoid species with wolf-like ears and tails, some possessing unique abilities.

Katians were a humanoid race with cat-like ears and tails.

Tensions between the two groups were constantly unsettled. Most of the unrest was due to the Katians. They had broken many agreements between the two species.

Suddenly, the Katians declared war on the Zire Wolves. Many people died on both sides, even some humans who were caught up in the fray.

Two years into the war, the royal family was slaughter. The Zire Wolves King's daughter, who was a very special priestess was captured.

Within months all of the Zire Wolves were thought to be killed off.

For eight years, the king's daughter was held captive and tortured. Then... she managed to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this story Idea for a few years now. I stopped it years ago and have finally been going through it again this year. I am slowly starting it over. I have finalized all three main characters and I just love them. 
> 
> Hopefully, this will turn out well. I've had writer's block for years now and I'm slowly starting to come out of it this year. 
> 
> <s>(I'll probably come up with a better summary later.)</s>
> 
> Character Index:  
+[Everest](http://fav.me/dd9et63)  
+[Bastian](http://fav.me/dd9hvqz)  
+[Derek](http://fav.me/dd9hw4t)


End file.
